The subject invention relates generally to a filter for deodorizing the air from a toilet bowl and more particularly to a replaceable filter having activated charcoal or the like therein and adapted for attachment to the bottom of a toilet seat and providing a seal between the seat and the top of the bowl.
Heretofore, there have been various types of deodorizing devices for toilet bowls such as the air conditioning device described in Stamper, U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,948 and a toilet silencer pad described in Winding, U.S. Pat. No. 2,016,419. Also other types of toilet stool deodorizing devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,153,794 to Hill, U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,285 to Null and U.S. Pat. No. 3,386,109 to Christian et al. None of the above mentioned patents disclose the unique structure and the advantages of the subject replaceable filter as described herein.